Whip Sword Proficiency
The ability to wield a sharp whip-like sword with extraordinary accuracy and proficiency. A combination of Enhanced Whipmanship and Enhanced Swordsmanship, variation of Weapon Proficiency. Also Called * Chainblade Proficiency * Snake Sword Proficiency * Swordwhip Proficiency * Urumi Proficiency Capabilities The user is highly proficient at wielding a whip sword, an unusual weapon, and utilize both short and long ranged attacks at various angles. Applications * Entangle the opponents. * Blade Elongation for range and flexibility, to Impale target, etc. * Utilize both long and short ranged attacks. * Use the chained blade as a grappling tool. * Attack with great accuracy, finesse, and style. * Slip past defenses by attacking at unsuspecting angles. * If the blade is segmented and separable: ** separate and control the individual segments for omnidirectional attacks. ** disconnect any damaged segments and reconstitute the blade formation. ** making it much more difficult to destroy as a whole. ** extending and bending at more versatile and larger range than a normal blade. Associations * Blade Retraction * Chain Manipulation * Enhanced Flailmanship * Improbable Weapon Proficiency * Tentacle Extension * Weapon Transmutation Known Users Gallery File:Misaka_Mikoto_Iron_Sand.jpg|Mikoto Misaka (A Certain Magical Index) turning iron sand into a razor-sharp whip. File:Imagine_Blade_Level_2.png|Creed Diskenth (Black Cat) utilizing the Imagine Blade in its Level 2, which can elongate at unsuspecting angles. File:Zabimaru.png|Renji Abarai (Bleach) utilizing Zabimaru's whip-blade with great mastery, as it is one of the hardest Shikai to master. File:Hihiō_Zabimaru.png|Renji Abarai (Bleach) using Hihiō Zabimaru, which takes whip sword to gigantic proportions. File:Falcon_Sword.png|A bandit boss (Claymore) wielding his Falcon Sword, a chain sword that he can swing at great speed for offense and defense. File:Hibana_with_weapon_anime.png|Hibana Daida (Deadman Wonderland) is shown to wield a very large and heavy sword that consists of separate parts that are connected to each other by a metal wire. File:Slayerdramon_wielding_Fragarach.png|Slayerdramon (Digimon) wielding the Fragarach, an extendible greatsword, with tremendous mastery. File:Sesshomaru_vs._Jakotsu.png|Jakotsu (InuYasha) wielding the Jakotsutō, a sword with multiple blades linked together for great lengths of slashing. File:Samehada_Flail.png|Kisame Hoshigaki (Naruto) utilizing Samehada's extending handle, changing it into a whip-sword of kind. File:Ryūgan_wielding_the_Garian_Sword.png|Ryūgan (Naruto) wielding the Garian Sword, which is a chain sword that can have chakra flown through it to transform into an ethereal dragon. File:Ohm's_Sword.png|Ohm (One Piece) turning his Eisen Dial equipped sword into a bladed whip, which extends to tremendous lengths at zigzag movements. File:Spandam_using_Ivory_Dart.png|Spandam (One Piece) using his Elephant Sword, Funkfreed, to extend at tremendous lengths and bending like a whip. File:Hira_Hira_no_Mi.png|Diamante (One Piece) using his Hira Hira no Mi powers to turn his rapier into a flag-like state, reshaping it into a mace. File:Heaby's_Sword.png|Heaby's (One Piece) chain-designed sword can extend and changed into a whip. File:Zero_Chainrod.jpg|Zero (Mega Man Zero) uses his Chain Rod to hook on to enemies, stun them, pull them closer and follow up with powerful and effective slashes. File:Hakujin_no_Tachi.png|Chō Sawagejō (Rurouni Kenshin) wielding the Hakujin no Tachi, an urumi with a weighted tip that allows him to control its swings. File:Takenaka_Hanbe's_whip_sword.png|Hanbee Takenaka (Sengoku Basara) using his whip-sword with graceful yet devastating long-range results. File:Madokas_whipsword.JPG|Madoka Mawari (Tenjho Tenge) swinging her gigantic whip-sword. Category:Powers Category:Magical Powers Category:Fighting Power Category:Weapon Powers Category:Object-based Powers Category:Common Powers